Someone Who Deserves It
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Set after the events of Turnabout Succession. Ever since Alita's betrayal, Wocky has lost his "G-ness". He needs to find another girl, and when he meets one, can he give her protection? Or does she really deserve it?   Wocky x Vera
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, you're probably all thinking; "WOCKY AND VERA? They couldn't… they'd never…" and stuff. Well, honestly, I think I'm more of a fan of Apollo x Vera. But, I really wanted to see these two together. I didn't even think of the possibility… until I thought of it. Yup! So… here it is! If it's good enough… I'll continue. But… I don't know if I can do it… so if you like this… please review and tell me to continue! I'll do my best! No flames. Oh, and sorry if I don't do Wocky right. I can't really get his accent down…**

**Disclaimer – Hmm… nope. No one could think this crack pairing up. It's just my messed up mind. So I don't own any Capcom characters. Nada. Zip. Zilch.**

Little Plum's POV

"Wocky! Whadya wanna eat?" I walked to his room, "broom" in hand. It's been a month since that betrayer, Alita Tiala was convicted, thanks to that little boy with the spikes and the blue girl. The Kitaki family has been working good deals; making clean money. We've been selling food, investing in stocks, and other clean stuff. Winfred's been working really hard to get money for the operation. Wocky only has so long… his heart's already been shattered once; I don't think he can handle the next one coming.

"Go away, Ma! I don't wanna talks to nobodies! Stay away from me!" Wocky's been in a pinch… Alita betraying him, the new business, and, naturally, the expiration date on his life. He's got a lot on those shoulders of his. What a tough boy…

"Wocky! I'm sorry that girl was being a… never mind. But, you've gotta move on from that! You'll find another girl!"

"No I won't, Ma! Alita… she was mah soulmate, bizzoy! I can't just fo'get her! I wuz her sole protecter, the G of her dreams! No way, bizzoy! She needs my protection!"

"Wocky," I flashed my katana. "If she can kill a man, and hide the truth and frame you; her fiancé, then she does _not_; I repeat: does _not_; need protection. She can handle herself in jail. Trust me, boy." I put the katana back in.

"…I- I love her! She loves me too! She needs me!"

"Look." I flashed my katana once again. "You're a 'G', right?" He nodded. "Then you're a good protector. But Alita doesn't need it. Give it to the girl who really deserves it, Wocky. Criminals like her don't deserve protection. Give it to someone who deserves it."

"…" He stared at me. "Hot Dog. 'Cuz I'm a gangsta!" There's my boy! I hugged him and left.

Apollo's POV

My fourth case. A nasty one, for sure. Kristoph almost had us… Vera, almost… she… she survived. That's what matters. I've kept in touch with most of my clients; Mr. Wright, well, we know he's still with Trucy. Wocky and his family have been working with clean money for once, even if he thinks Mr. Kitaki is weak. Machi is still in prison. Lamiroir visits the young pianist on frequent occasion. Vera… she's gained some confidence since the trial. I've seen her sometimes at the Wonder Bar, hiding in the back. But I still haven't seen her anywhere else. Where does she get her food…?

"Hello?" I found myself at Drew Studio, knocking at the front door. "Uh… it's Apollo. Apollo Justice. Vera? I… I was your defense attorney? Vera Misham?" Silence. Pure and utter silence. Then, I heard the door open. A little crack. I saw one blue eye.

"M-Mr. Justice? I-Is that y-you?" She managed to spit out.

"Yeah, Vera. I came to see how you're doing."

The door slowly swung outward, and Vera stood there; notebook in hand, and a shy look on her face.

"Hi Vera! How are you doing?"

She smiled. "Good, Mr. Justice. Thank you for visiting."

"Could I come in?"

"…Sure." She opened the door with a smile. I heard a loud ringing noise.

"Oh, that must be the kettle. Want some tea?"

"With honey?" I asked, a sheepish smile on my face. Vera giggled, and nodded.

Later, we sat down on the couch, drinking some tea.

"So, how are you doing, Vera?" I asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Well, I've been trying to get out at least once a week… To get some fresh air; and to draw." She got out her sketchpad. "Here's a few things I've seen…"

"Ah, so you've been to People Park. And… the courtroom…? Is that the Judge?"

"He wanted a drawing… these are some rough sketches, but I already gave him the final copy."

I smiled. "I'm so glad you're moving on, Vera. Fresh air is just what you need!"

"Yes; I can't believe all the things I've missed! The world is such a beautiful place." She, once again, dazzled me with that rare smile.

"It really is. Just be careful, okay? The world is a great place, but some people…" I faltered, thinking of Kristoph Gavin; Alita Tiala; Daryan Crescend… but they're all murderers. You can't just meet a murderer on the street, right? No… that, that wouldn't happen to Vera… again… right…?

"…I know, Mr. Justice." She looked down, fiddling with her teacup. "I think… I'm going to go take a walk right now, actually."

"Well, okay, Vera. I should get going, too. Trucy wants to practice her new act."

"Really? Oh, I'll come watch at the Wonder Bar! I hope I can see the new act!" She followed me out of Drew Studio.

"Bye, Vera. Good luck!" I waved goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mr. Justice!" She waved and walked in the other direction. Be safe, Vera…

Wocky's POV

"These O.G. Crackers are da bomb, bizzoy! They's gonna make a big sellin' with the G's! 'Specially this new flavor!" I was testin' out some of the new O.G. crackers Ma made. Ya know, this "clean money" business might not be as bad as I has thought. 'Dis really could be somethin' cool. But not as cool as da gangstas!

"The new cash is rollin' like dough. Soon, we'll have enough for Wocky…" Pops said. The operation was kind of a… awkward thing for me… Alita…

"…I'm gonna go for a walk, bein' a G and all! Late, Pops!" **(A/N: I suck at Wocky…)** I went out to go for a walk… I was about to… be totally un-"G"-like if I didn't leave.

"UGH! That guy… I can't… no… urgh…" I can't believe that doctor! Now my Pop's gotta go clean on me… that Rivales family! Urgh! I felt like screaming. I actually thought I was, but that was someone else. It was a girl screaming. What?

"EEEEEEEKKKK!" I ran over to an alley, and in the back by some dumpsters, I saw two muggers and a girl. The girl was holdin' on to some sorta notebook. She had long, curly blue hair and overalls with one of those "teddy bears" on it. Those two were grabbing her wrists, goin' for some money. That's no good! The real G's would never hurt a poor girl like that! She needs some protectin'!

Wait… she needs protection, duh… but does she deserve it? Ah, who am I kiddin'! 'Course she does!

"Yo! Youse better have a good reason fo' hurtin' that girl in front of a G like me! Now get outta here before I decide to call on the rest of the Kitakis!" That's the way to do it! Those two ran away from the scene faster than Ma could scarf down an O.G. Cracker.

That girl was sitting in the corner, shakin' like a lil' Chihuahua. She was holding her legs and cryin'.

"Hey, youse okay?"

"Eeek!"

"No, wait! It's fine! I was just tryin' to protect ya, you know? Gotta be a G!"

"Mmm…hmm…ehhh…th-thank you-you Thank you!" She tried running away.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! I didn't mean to hurt ya! I just wanna help youse!" I held on to her and hugged her until she was calmed down and down to shaky breaths.

"My name is… is… V-Vera Mis-ha-ham…"

"Well, das better! I'm Wocky Kitaki! Soon to be a big G and a gangsta!"

"Why did you save me…?"

"'Cuz you were in trouble! C'mon, I'll take ya home."

"Um… c-can y-you please s-stay with me a bit…?" She broke down into tears.

"Sure. I'll protect ya from any other messers!"

"Thank you so m-much, Wocky." She bowed. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She was warm… I could see her smile and blush a lil'. That's to be expected! I'm a G! She had a really awesome smile. It was crazy, yo! Even better than Alita! …Did I just say that…?

"So… what were youse doin' in an alley lik' dat?"

"…I was going out for a walk when I accidentally wandered… there. That's when I met them… those guys… what did they want…?"

"They was goin' for your money, ya know? They was thieves."

"…!" She got this scared expression on her face. "What if… what if they…" I hugged her to calm her down. "Those men are terrible people. I-I didn't know there were people who would actually…"

"Really?" It's like she hasn't been outside in forever…

"Well… is-is it okay if I t-tell you something?" She was stutterin' all ova the place.

"'Course, bizzoy! You can tell me anything!"

"Bizzoy? …Okay… Well, w-when I was young, I… I…ehh!" She was lookin' like a scared lil' kitten. I squeezed her hand.

"It's fine. If youse don't wanna tell me, it's all good."

"N-No… you deserve to know, W-Wocky…"

I nodded.

"Well, when I was young… I was almost kidnapped. Then, I began to become afraid… of the world. I stayed confined in my home with my father… Until he was murdered…"

"Your dad was…?"

"…Yes. And I was accused for it. But…" She smiled again, and looked up. "Mr. Apollo Justice and Ms. Trucy Wright were able to save me… and convict the right man…"

"Yo! No way! I think I was accused of murderin' some doctor… then Spikes and Top Hat **(A/N: What? Spikes! And Top Hat!…Yeaaahh…)** kept me from destiny… in the slammer! I coulda had some real street cred in there… and they even go and…accuse my girl! Alita Tiala… she was my fiancée 'til she was taken down to the slammer. But I guess she really was… badder than she shoulda been."

"…Oh. Well, I'm sorry about your fiancée."

"Yeah… I guess she didn't deserve my protection… I thought she was like, special, ya know, bizzoy?"

"Yes… the man who killed my father, I… I didn't think he would do that. He seemed so nice… he even gave me a present. Ariadoney nail polish… one of my favorites. And a stamp of Troupe Gramayre! I love stage magic! But… he managed to poison both my father and myself… I, I almost died of… atroquinine poisoning…" I saw her tear up a bit. I raised my hand and slowly wiped her tear away. She looked kinda shocked like, "whoaz, it's the G!" **(A/N: Am I weird or extremely weird?)**

"I almost died… but I survived, thanks to Mr. Justice and Mr. Phoenix Wright! There was this new 'system'. People voted to have me aquitted! Mr. Justice convinced the jury! I can never thank them enough…" Her eyes got all far away and mysterious… it was gorgeous, man!

"Yeah, I guess I understand you… My life clock is makin' its last ticks, ya know?"

"Huh?"

"I was confrontin' one of the Kitakis' main enemies: the Rivales. I was shot, right next to my ticker, ya know?" She gasped. "That doctor and Alita couldn't take the bullet out, so they has just pretended to fix me up! Now, I got a bullet in my heart, and my life's on the edge, ya know? I guess 'das why… my pops went weak on me. He's tryin' to get outta the family tradition! The gangsta life! Tryin' to get clean money… he tellin' me he wanna pay for my operation… with 'clean money' cuz the gangsta life is what caused 'dis ta happen! Why, if I ever…"

"…He's worried about you, Wocky. You, you could die at any moment because of that bullet. You're his son! No gangster life could ever change that, Wocky. You're family. The gangster life… it could kill you. And he wants to help you, Wocky. The clean way. To avoid hurting you again…" I… Why I…

"…I guess I had never thought of that…"

"Oh. Well, um… this is my home. Drew Studio." We was standin' in front of a brick buildin' like some sorta art studio.

"I shoulda known you was an artist."

"Yes. I'm learning to make my living without my father… by drawing."

"Really? Maybe I could see your paintings sometime?"

"Well, okay, Wocky. Thank you so much for protecting me." She smiled from one ear to another. It was like… dazzling. Gorgeous, ya know? No G could resist lookin' at it.

"You're welcome. Anythin' to protect a lady!" …Wait…

_~Flashback~_

"…_Give it to the girl who really deserves it, Wocky. Criminals like her don't deserve protection. Give it to someone who deserves it."_

_~End of Flashback~_

"Could I hang out with youse again sometime? I wanna see your paintings and walk with you and… uhm… did I say too much…?" Oops… man that was weird for a G!

"Sure, Wocky! I would feel better if you came with me…" She was blushin' a lil'.

"'Kay. I guess I be seein' youse tomorrow!"

"Goodbye, Wocky. And thank you." I hugged her. She was so… little and frail… and she smelled like honey… really sweet honey. She's lucky to have a G like me to protect her! Don't worry, Ma. Vera Misham deserves my protection. She's not mean, snobby, or possessive! And she ain't no criminal, right? Vera ain't no liar. She would never! I'm givin' my protection to someone who deserves it!

**THE END**

**Okay, review and tell me if it was okay. I might do this again, but in Vera's POV. Just so you can see what she thought of their "date". Hehehe… **

**REVIEW PLEEAAAAAZZZ! And any typos were intentional, because it's WOCKY we are talking about. Late!**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vera reflects on her "Wocky encounter". XDD Short-ish chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Aces or Attorneys. Or Phoenix Wright. Or Apollo Justice. But they're awesome. **

Chapter Two

Vera's POV

I put on a smile and waved goodbye to Wocky. Honestly, I wasn't too sure what to think of him. When I first heard him, I was close to going back home and never showing my face again. Then I saw him. He looked and sounded funny to me at first. The first thing I noticed was his accent. It was nothing like I've ever heard before, but… it's not like I've been out that much anyway; let alone to another state. When I looked at him, I saw his hair. It looked like a fox. Really. He looked like… one of those "cosplayers" Trucy told me about. A fox cosplayer. I thought it looked pretty accurate. Those lines on his face, his hair, and not to mention, that pink jacket with the foxes on it; it must be a Kitaki thing. As weird as it was, I thought it was really cute with that blue clown with the beard and sunglasses on his shirt. What did Mr. Wright call it… a… Bad Badger…? Huh. Well, whatever it was, it was really… crazy. But I wasn't thinking about that when I saw him…

I started to make some Chai Tea, and then sat down to read a book. Mr. Justice got me some books on the world. I was in the middle of reading about a place called "Africa". It was a beautiful book, but I couldn't read it at the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

Wocky, he said he was a "gangsta". I think he met "gangster", though. I heard about them from Trucy. She said that her father ran into a few of those gangster types during his time as a lawyer. They weren't exactly the nicest people… some have ties to this "mafia" group I keep hearing about. Mr. Justice advised me not to talk to them… I probably shouldn't. When he mentioned "Kitaki", those muggers ran for the hills! What if the Kitakis are… a dangerous family…!

But it doesn't make much sense! If he was a gangster, or a "G", whatever that is… why would he save me? Then he started talking about the Rivales and how they're going clean. Maybe the Kitakis aren't dangerous! Anymore, at least. Ever since Alita lied…

Alita Tiala… He was talking about her. His ex-fiancée. Apparently, she was really special to him. She was his damsel in distress, he was her sole protecter. Like a knight in shining armor. But, as it turns out, she wasn't really in need of protection.

Then he offered to hang out with me. I was really scared at the time. He seemed so nice and comforting, I- I felt so much better… and he offered so… I took it. I had to. But, I'm not so sure now… he wanted to protect me! But what if it ends up like Ms. Tiala? She-she was a murderer. A criminal! She didn't deserve him… but do I? I was the forger, Drew Misham, for many years. I sold on the _black_ _market_. My works were sold… _illegally_… and I didn't even know it! I didn't deserve him, either! But, it's not like I'm his fiancée, anyways. Oh, this is a problem…

Speaking of forging…

Is that what those muggers were after? Me? To kidnap me, use me for my forging… and earn money. No… it, it can't be. Everyone thinks it was Drew Misham! Not me! Ugh… I'm just getting too nervous. It's not like anyone could figure it out.

As if my prayers were answered, the kettle let off a whistle. Calming Chai tea… that's what I need. This is all too much… I should just try to take a nap or something…

Wocky Kitaki… I hope I can trust you. But can you even trust me…?

…**Eh. I'm not too confident on this… but I have a great idea for this story! A really good idea! And I just might continue this. Just might. **

**Review! And… O.G. Crackers for all of you! Yeeah! They're good! Wocky thinks so. (Even if they're actually muffins!)**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to that anonymous reviewer, RasberryIce7656! Wow, I didn't notice that typo! I'll fix it. Don't worry. Here's chapter three. Enjoy it, I guess! And review for my sake! Sorry I've been kinda lazy updating XP.**

**Disclaimer – This is pointless. I don't own Phoenix Wright! There's evidence proving that I don't! I'm not Japanese in any sort of way! So… OBJECTION!**

Chapter 3

Vera's POV

It must've been 1:30 in the morning… I haven't stayed up this late since that day… I was almost kidnapped… I was paranoid and frightened. I didn't want nightmares. I feared them. I kept the lights on that night. My father let me stay up and paint with him until I fell asleep in his arms.

This time, a lamp was on. I was lying on the couch, drinking some tea and reading my Africa book. The clock read: _1:37am_. I couldn't sleep. Sure, I tried before, but the minute those lights went out, I saw things in the dark I didn't see earlier… and I didn't like them. So I didn't sleep. But this was really late for me. My eyes were fluttering; feeling heavier with every minute, every tick-tock, every page turned, until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. That's when I gave in. That's when I no longer cared if anything was watching me in the dark; if something was lurking around to kill me. I've already been on the brink of death. Besides, that person… that person I just met… the fox would… h-help… and then I let go.

Wocky's POV

I really wasn't sure when to visit Vera… how was I supposed to know when to visit a girl's house? What does "see you tomorrow" mean anyway? I'm a gangsta, not Cupid! **(A/N: I was recently playing Turnabout Corner, and then I realized… I'm sorry about Wocky's accent. I noticed he talks MUCH more… normal [excuse the weird grammar] in the game. Yeah, sorry about that… well back to Wocky!)** Does it mean, 10:00am? 12:00pm? 3:00? 5:00? WHEN? It's not like I can ask that old man of my Dad!

Well, that's when I decided to visit her sometime 'round 11:00am. It's not early morning, but it's not lunchtime, either. I hoped it was good enough. Man, if it wasn't… the G's would be talkin' 'bout this forever! Then where would I be, eh? Not the boss of the Kitakis, that's fo' shizzle. **(A/N: Yes. I saw him say this.)**

I didn't see any doorbells, so I knocked. I didn't hear anything. I tried calling Vera's name, but I didn't hear anything either. Then I said it was me, Wocky Kitaki, soon to be the big G of the Kitaki business. Nothin'. I got kinda nervous then. Not cool to be nervous when you're tryin' to be a G here. It was then that I decided to break down that door!

"HIYYAAA!" I busted down that door like a pro. Then I noticed somethin' totally crazy! Vera was on her couch, sleeping like a little girl. She was dangling her book from the side of the couch, clutched in her hand. It was some sort of African book.

I carried Vera bridal-style and looked for her room. I was really careful. She was delicate, that one. Didn't want to hurt her, or wake her up. It wasn't that hard finding her room. It was small, with no windows. The whole room was different colors. You could tell she painted on the walls to decorate them. I saw a ton of different drawings on them. It was like a whole room filled with… well, Vera. She had two of those easels, a whole cupboard filled with art stuff, and tons of those picture frames with her drawings on it. I saw one of them was a picture of three G's. They kind of looked like that little magician G. It was whack, man! I saw a picture of some crazy-looking dude with paint all over his face. What was with his hair? Maybe I should ask Vera. I looked at her easels. She was half-finished with some sketch of a hobo with a blue beanie. Eh. The other one looked barely started. It was weird, like, three images. One looked like G's playing some sort of card game. Another looked like a G rockin' out on stage! But the guitar was on fire. That concert must've been whack, man! **(A/N: If you press like, I think a line from Ema's testimony from Turnabout Serenade, Apollo will mention Wocky in his inner monologue thing. "That concert was whack!" XD)** Then that other scene… it was… it was that messed up doctor Pal Meraktis pulling the noodle stand the night a trigger popped and he said goodnight. Goodbye! See ya later! How did she know stuff like this? This was all getting a bit creepy. But it ain't no problem with an O.G.! We live for terror and fright and livin' on the edge, bizzoy!

I set her down on her bed, which was all blue and slowly kinda walked away and into another room. Dang, I knew I should've come later! I brought some O.G. Crackers for her to try… where did I leave those things? Oh, right. The coffee table. I cleaned up a bit and put her book on the table so she could read it later. Then I sat down really awkwardly on the couch and waited. I probably should've left, but I stayed anyway and made some b-fast. What does she like? Hmm… maybe some toast and bacon? What if she's vegetarian, though? This is gonna be harder than I thought…

Vera's POV

_I was running, as fast as I could, and moving as far away as possible. I didn't even know _what_ exactly I was running _from_, but it was apparently something quite intimidating, considering I felt I had to run forever. My heart was bouncing off the walls of my chest, just trying to find a way to break free. But I couldn't let it. I wouldn't. I was still running from… whatever it was. But I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed and fell on the street. But it was no longer a street; but a pit of darkness and evil laughter. My heart still beat with the power of a thousand drums, _**(A/N: OVER 9,000… no… I can… resist… temptation…)** _and I couldn't do anything about it. I just fell, weak and unmoving. As if I had already died, and I was doomed to fall forever. But what was I running from? Any why was I running from it? There were still so many questions… so many things left unanswered… NOOOOO! I tried screaming. I heard it, but I don't think it was me. !_

…

I caught my breath as I opened my eyes. I couldn't move… all I could feel was my heart finally exploding. I wanted to run. I wanted to find out what was that bloodcurdling screech I just heard. But I couldn't do anything.

It was five minutes later when I finally could move. I jumped out of bed to find out what that noise was.

"Whoa!" Someone said as I bumped into them. Before I could fall (again), he caught me around my waist, and kept me from hitting the ground. I looked up and found the familiar smirk of Wocky Kitaki.

"W-Wocky…" He pulled me up as I stared at him. It was all silence until he got this weird look on his face.

"N-No! I mean, I'm not-! Don't get freaked out 'cuz-! I'm not some sorta stalker! I just, went to visit-! I got worried, so I broke the door down, and-! I found you, so-" He was stuttering out of control.

"It's okay, Wocky. I understand. You were worried. But, the door…"

"It's fine, Vera. I'll pay for it."

"O-Okay. That's nice. Thank you."

"Umm… I made some toast, and I tried making tea, but it kinda backfired, so I started making some coffee. Is it okay?" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a goofy grin. It was so cute, with his cat whiskers. I smiled and grabbed a plate. The toast wasn't perfect. It looked half burnt. Then I saw the trash can that was filled with other failures. Aww… Wocky…

"Have you ever cooked before?"

"I cooked up trouble! But… if it's food you're talking about, then the closest thing is O.G. Crackers, and all I did there was set the timer…" He held his head down.

"No, it's fine Wocky."

"…Okay. Sorry I can't really cook. The only thing you probably wanna eat here are these O.G. Crackers." He got out this tray of muffins.

"Um, these are muffins. Not crackers."

"O.G. Crackers sound cooler than O.G. Muffins." Wow… of course, Wocky.

"Haha."

"So… wanna hang out today? In your house, of course."

"…" I thought about it. I wouldn't have to leave; Wocky would be with me; and I might get a chance to paint… sounds good to me. "Okay, Wocky. Oh, and these O.G. Crackers are delicious!" I smiled and hugged him. I know he spent the last hour in a kitchen toasting bread, but he was really warm. Right then and there, all my doubts faded. I even forgot the dream I never thought I'd forget. He smelled kind of weird, like that "cologne" Trucy was talking about with her friends. They seemed to be quite well informed. When I tried asking Apollo, he just said, "How does Trucy know about that stuff?" and then he blushed and walked away. I don't know why he was embarassed, because it smelled kind of nice. **(A/N: Well not EVERY girl can hate cologne. Just saying.)**

That's when I started my day spending time with Wocky Kitaki. As friends, of course.

…At least I hope it's as friends.

**Okay. I'm done. I wanted to get this up today. I have other stuff to work on, so… umm… yeah. Sorry I'm lazy. I'm posting other stuff today! Don't worry! :3 REVIEW! And I'll give you some sort of gift. (3**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people. This is DiamondRainbows, bringing you the fourth chapter of Someone Who Deserves It. It's Vera and Wocky's day hanging out, bizzoy! Yeaah! Expect maybe funny, awkward stuff, and FLUFF! Haha!**

**Disclaimer – You know, I've done a disclaimer for the three chapters before this. Why do I have to keep doing one? I don't own Phoenix Wright people! That's Capcom's game. This story is mine, though. **

Chapter Four

Vera's POV

The first thing we did was to clean up. Wocky made quite a mess in the kitchen, and my room wasn't any better.

"Sorry I tipped the trash can. I can clean it up and take it out, if you want." Wocky mentioned the overturned little trash can in the kitchen filled with paper and napkins.

"Thank you; that would help very much. I can't really move around."

"M'kay!" He started picking up all the trash on the floor and putting it in the trash can. "Hey, is this a receipt for that flavored ice stuff the G's are goin' on about?"

"Ah, yes. Ms. Trucy took me out for lunch and we had a raspberry shaved ice dessert." I looked at receipt and memories of that day started coming back. On the receipt it had what we ordered, and our order number: 7656. It was really special for me; the first dessert I bought outside.

"You want me to throw it out?" He asked.

"No… I think I'll keep it." I said with a smile. I put it in my pocket to pin up later.

"Well… okay then, bizzoy. Is that shaved ice stuff good?"

"You haven't had it?"

"Eh… heh… no." Wocky gave me a sheepish smile and he rubbed the back of his neck. I can't believe he's never had it… shaved ice is delicious!

"Okay. How about we go out to get some… if it's okay with you…" I deflated at the end. He might not want to…

"Oh! Yeah! It's good! I'll finally get a taste of what the G's have been talkin' about for_ever_."

"Good!" I brightened up and smiled at him. He smiled back and went out to dump the trash out. Wocky is so sweet. I can't believe he's the heir to a gang… or, was. Now he's the heir to a chain of different businesses, unless he… _no_. Don't think like that, Vera.

I cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and went to freshen up. It was really embarrassing considering how Wocky found me still fully clothed on the couch… I better shower; I must really smell!

I went into my room and pinned up the receipt on my billboard. "There we go. Looks nice." Then I started getting ready for a shower.

Wocky's POV

I walked outside with the trash bags to throw them away. On my way back…

"Here's the newspaper!" One a' those paperboy people rode by on a bike and rang their lil' bells. Totally scared me. I jumped.

"Whoa! Bizzoy!" I probably would've said more, but I held myself back. Good thing Vera was busy inside, or she would've seen me, the big G, get scared by some scrawny dude in a baseball hat.

I picked up the bundle of paper and saw on the headlines: "The Great Thief Yatagarasu Jr. spotted speaking to Miles Edgeworth, prosecutor!" Who the heck is this "Yatagarasu" person? And what kinda wacked up name is Miles Edgeworth? Sounds like a sissy to me. "Jr."? There was another one of these crazy three legged raven people?

I walked inside with the newspaper and put it on the table. "Vera? Vera? Where are you?" I couldn't find Vera, so I started wandering 'round the house. I heard some noise in her bedroom and opened the door. How stupid of me…

I saw the bathroom door kinda open, and there was steam comin' out of it. Should've known that sound… itr was the shower! And even more stupid, I yelled, "Vera?"

"Eek! Wocky?" I heard her voice in the bathroom and it sounded like she was in the shower. I felt my face burn up like my toast, accept I was red, not charred black. **(A/N: Tried not to be racist there.)** I reacted quickly and slammed the door. I saw a mirror. My face was as red as a clown's nose. I ran over to the living room and started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh… bizzoy! That's awkward! I can't believe I actually just… practically walked in her room… while she was in the bathroom… taking a shower, of all things! Darn! That's just embarrassing… and she must be scared outta her mind, too! Oh, this is the end, huh? She's gonna call the cops and tell them I'm a harasser. They'll probably call that Edgey guy and have him verbally beat me in court… and it already happened to me with that flashy blonde guitar guy G…" My heart kept racing probably 'cuz I almost…

I clutched my chest to try slowing down my heart. I was already close to losing my ticker… I didn't wanna die yet. Not when I haven't tried apologizing yet. I calmed myself down and tried to figure out how to apologize to the bluenette who's probably never gonna come out of her house again… thanks to me. The G.

Vera's POV

I sat in the shower while it was on, holding my legs. "He almost saw me… he almost saw me… I can't believe I didn't lock my bedroom… or close the bathroom door all the way… I didn't even leave a note! I completely forgot I'm not alone anymore." I was rocking back and forth, muttering worries to myself. It was probably the steam, but I could feel my cheeks turning pink. How embarrassing… this is just going to be awkward…

I wrapped my towel around me and put my hair up in a clip. I peeked out the door and saw that my bedroom door was closed, so I quickly got into my clothes and brushed my hair out with a comb. Hopefully I won't look too bad.

I breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. I finally grabbed the door. I have to talk to him. Now or never.

…

I couldn't open it. Please tell me I didn't lock myself out!

I tried again.

…

Nothing. Huh?

Someone's POV

Unknown to both of them, they were trying to open the door at the same time. Wocky decided to close his eyes and got together his courage to open the door. At the same time Vera was ready to go and talk to him. Their confused and frustrated faces were trying to figure out what was going on.

Wocky: "Maybe she locked it 'cuz she's angry at me!"

Vera: "I bet it's just the divine forces punishing me for putting myself in a dangerous situation…" **(A/N: She could've gotten raped or something! Typical naïve Vera. Don't worry, I still love her. Haha!)**

Finally, it was Vera who opened the door, and it was Wocky who stood there, gaping.

Silence ensued. Pure, awkward silence.

**Yeah! Done with this chapter… updating so soon! I'm pretty satisfied with myself. Please check out my profile and read my other stories… and vote! I'm going to concentrate on this story and Circus Freak for a while, so please read that one. And if you haven't read "I Can't Believe This is an Academy!", do so. I'm taking a hiatus on that one for this, so be happy if you like this one. Yeah. And vote for your favorite OC from that story. You should read it for more details, though. Now I'm going to leave you.**

**REVIEW!**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Awkward position they both are in. Let's see how the author works this out ;)**

**Disclaimer – The author doesn't own anything relatively close to Apollo Justice. Accept maybe the games. But the author just plays the games. And writes these crazy fanfictions.**

Chapter 5

Someone's POV

Both gangster boy and bluenette girl stood there and stared. Both too afraid to speak up. Both could feel the awkward practically flying around; possibly on miniature airplanes, possibly flying, or maybe they were ninjas. But Vera and Wocky knew what was going on, more or less. And they were terrified out of their minds. Five minutes passed before someone dared to speak.

"Eh… uh… mmph… urgh… um… I..." Then the fox boy darted out.

"Wait! Wocky! Wait!" The artist followed suit.

Staying cooped up in your house most of your life; you'd think Vera would be pretty out of shape. Of course, those words rung true as Vera realized she was a terrible runner. Wocky, being the G that he is, is used to running for his life. Not that it worked last time with the Rivales, but…

"WOCKY! WOCKY! WAIT!" Vera was panting. She couldn't keep up with Wocky, and she knew it. But she wouldn't dare stop. This would require all her strength and endurance.

It was quiet in the neighborhood. No one saw Vera collapse after too much excersize. She fell to the ground; arms out, trying to get Wocky.

"Vera! Vera! Oh my gosh, oh…" Wocky looked back and saw her on the ground, breathing hard. He ran over there and checked on her.

"Wocky, please… need… talk…" Vera looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"We have to get you somethin', dude! You're all wacked up! C'mon, I'll-" But he was cut short. Vera struggled, but she hung on Wocky to get up. She took deep breaths, and she calmed down. Her breath was shaky, but she was okay.

"Just get me some water… I need… lay down… Wocky… I'm sorry…" He nodded and got her home. Vera was breathing okay by then.

"Maybe you're just not used to running, and running like that shocked you or somethin'. Anyways, here's some water and a blanket. You rest. I'll go-"

"No. Stay. I need to say something."

"…!" Wocky had just remembered the awkward moment he just had. 'I was hoping to forget that…" he thought.

"I wanted to say I-"

"Vera I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you I honestly didn't know that you were in the shower I was just looking for you I got the newspaper and I- I-" Now _he_ was out of breath.

"_Wocky_. It's fine. I forgive you. It's not your fault you didn't know. I don't blame you. I blame myself for being so naïve. I forgot you were here, and… Wocky I'm so sorry I can't believe I did that…" Vera looked quite ashamed. Her head hung low, her eyes closed, and she frowned; angry at herself.

"V-Vera!" Out of habit, Wocky quickly moved to hug her. They stayed; frozen in time, until Vera noticed how awkward this was.

"Umm…" She pulled back and bit her nails. "How about we forget all this and I can show you how my drawings?"

"That sounds great, Vera!" Wocky gave a goofy smile and a thumbs up.

~^0^~

Wocky's POV

"So this is a quick sketch I drew of a little dog I saw walking around in the park. I thought he looked adorable, so I decided to draw him!"

"…Man… this is so awesome, Vera! I can't believe you can draw like this!" I stared at the little Yorkshire Terrier. I've seen that little guy around. He was Meredith Borkshire's dog. **(A/N: Completely made up name.)** Cute little blonde girl who walked around with Jojo her dog and her nanny with the eyes that stare; kind of weird duo, but I ain't gonna say nothin'!

"I saw how distressed the dog was. I tried to give it a look of being frightened; although I still don't know why he was like that." I know why.

"Eh, it's the nanny. She's got these bright green eyes that, I swear, stare right through you so that she don't know nothin' but the truth about you. Creepy. I feel bad for Jojo." Vera had a confused look on her face.

"Huh? I saw the nanny and she had light blue eyes; not green."

"Uwaah! See? Creepy!" Her eyes widened, and she set the picture down.

"Possibly." She scanned through all her other notebooks until, "Aha! Here's Mr. Justice pointing his finger! I thought it was a very important scene, so I quickly sketched it until he put it down, then I finished it later. I don't know why, but it just gave off this feeling of _power_ Like he _controlled the room_. I couldn't help it…" Vera blushed, kinda embarrassed. I dunno why, but I felt a little uncomfortable watching her blushing at a picture of Spikes looking so epic. Hmm… maybe I'm still nervous around her. **(A/N: NO! IT'S THE FEELING OF- No… I shall not break the fourth wall to this story… mmph…)**

"He looks pretty cool. What else ya got?"

***Cue the fluffy montage music like in those movies where two people slowly fall in love~ Kyaa~***

~^0^~

Vera's POV

Wocky and I spent the rest of the morning looking at my drawings and sculptures; my art studio; my room; and I even showed him my secret flower patch where I grew some passion flowers **(A/N: Oh, Quercus Alba… how you influence those sentimental Fanfiction authors like me, who played AAI: ME first in the whole series…)**since I was little. We had so much fun. Wocky introduced me to music. He got a radio and showed me country, rock, pop, rap, and my least favorite, this _"dubstep_" music. **(A/N: Grrr… now the boys at my school got me addicted to this… DARN YOU! I REALLY DON'T LIKE DUBSTEP! NO OFFENSE TO ANY DUDES OR GIRLS THAT LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND YOU!) **Wocky was into it, though.

After lunch, I started to teach him to draw.

"I don't think I'm any good at this thing, Vera. I don't want to try… I'm a lost cause. No good for drawing. This G couldn't draw for my life." Wocky waved his hands and tried to convince me to cease, but-

"There is no way you can get away with making me run without me making you draw. Let me show you the basics. Let's draw… a fox!" I picked a fox because he reminded me of one; with his hair and his adorable little whiskers. **(A/N: I know Vera might be a little OOC here, but please bear with me. I can't magically poof in Trucy and make her say that. So Vera it is.)**

"Mmm, fine. Okay, I'll do it because of you. But only to show you how suckish I am!"

~5-20 minutes later~

"Told you so." Wocky pouted and crossed his arms. It took a lot of instruction and erasing, but his fox was moderately drawn. I thought it looked wonderful.

"I'll pin it on my wall. This is a keeper." I smiled at him and went to pin it up.

~^0^~

Wocky's POV

I watched as Vera went away to pin my ridiculous drawing up.

How can she like that?

It was terrible! What's so great about it?

Why do I feel so good right now, knowing she accepts it? My "art"?

Why do I feel so whack, man?

…Great. I think Vera's getting to me. I'm craving tea.

**Adieu! So long for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween, guys! It's DiamondRainbows with a Someone Who Deserves It chapter so I won't feel bad about skipping it (I might actually lose track of which one I'm doing but WHATEVER!). Since I have time on this midnight dreary, (just kidding it's like not even 7:00 here currently…) I think I'll update! Teehee! Also, thanks to Ivyclan Moonblossom, GreatThiefYatagarasuJR, and XIXiXIX for reviewing! Sorry if I got your names wrong, though! So… here's my attempt at drama! Watch it suck! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer – The Phoenix Wright franchise and all of those big words go to Capcom. The only big words I own are in my books that I have already read (I read way too fast… The Son of Neptune down packed in at most five days, and only because I was lazy… :'[)**

Chapter 6

Vera's POV

It was in the afternoon, and I showed Wocky around my father's old art studio. He was very polite and nodded and made a few comments every now and then. He knew my father had died, I guess. Maybe he was trying not to talk about him to make me feel better… so I'd forget. It was an odd side of him, really. Usually, he would kind of slouch and smile lazily at me with his fox face. The way he squinted his eyes so I'd only see lines… or if he played with that adorable orange curl on his face; Wocky's whole demeanor pretty much relieved me. It gave me a warm feeling, as if a huge cloud was causing me to go up and fly me to heaven with my father. Or if someone poured sweet, hot tea in my veins. To be honest, it wasn't that bad. But right now, he stood up quite straight, so that I could see his true height. Turns out he was much taller than me. His normally cheerful brown eyes were scrunched together, and he pressed his lips together. Maybe he thought that this way, he wouldn't say anything to offend me. I really didn't know. And it kind of made me nervous.

"So that's why there was always paint on my father's head. He had such a sense of humor." I smiled; trying to bring up the spirits in the room. It didn't work, though.

"So how about you show me some more drawings you have?" His voice was deep and struggling, and he lost that cute accent he always spoke with… it really brought my mood down. I still don't even know what accent it is yet! I really should ask him about that someday.

I led him to the sitting room and we sat down on the couches. After a few silent moments, I handed him the tea to fill up the silence. No good, though. I starting biting my thumb so hard, I actually thought it would start bleeding or something. I pinched my pale skin so that it would turn red with my teeth. Wocky still looked really serious. I hated it. I've met a lot of different people in my life… well, maybe not a lot, but, a lot to me. My dad, Kristoph, Mr. Justice and Ms. Trucy, Mr. Wright, Klavier, the Judge… that's a lot to me! Well, I don't know… maybe I'm just that pathetic. Anyways, none of them can make my days living alone livable like Wocky. Well, the old Wocky. This one; he just reminds me of all those faces… all of those pitiful, sad, serious faces. They were just like Wocky. The jury staring me down; thinking I did it… looking at me with sympathy, with distrust, with sad faces… I- I just couldn't handle it! It was all nice that they cared for me like that, but… I think it's those sympathetic people who need to get over what happened. I don't need that anymore. I need happiness; I need smiles, and laughs, I need fox faces and funny accents, I need magic tricks and jokes and fun.

"Wocky!" I yelled and went over to him. I grabbed his shoulders. What was going on? Why am I being this… this way? I-I-I think I'll continue this. If Apollo can do this, why not me?

"Huh?" He opened his eyes wide and stared at me. He must've been shocked. I was shocked. I couldn't believe I could be like this. Wocky… why do you make me do this?

"W-Wh-Why-y! Why? Why can't you act normal with me? I mean, what happened to an hour ago when we were drawing foxes and laughing and having fun? When we drank tea and you would slurp it up really loud? Now, you're looking at me like my father was just killed yesterday and like I've been crying for an hour? What's going on? I-I-I… I'm worried about you like this! I'm worried about my sanity! Do I really look like I'm mourning?" I looked at him, eyes big and waiting.

Nothing.

He looked at me.

Serious.

I couldn't help myself. What was Wocky's game? Why wouldn't he answer me! I hug- no, I squeezed him. Very hard. To punish him. And to attempt to turn him back to normal. But, I'm quite weak, so it really didn't work out. Especially when Wocky is a gangster.

"V-Vera… is this what you call tryin' to squeeze the life outta me? My seven year old cousin can to better than this! And he's a lil' scrawny, too!"

My heart stopped.

Was that sound I heard- with the cute accent -really THE Wocky Kitaki? The fox boy? The one I couldn't seem to strangle? Even when I was angry?

Here comes the tea in my veins…

That Person's POV

The rest of the day was like cotton candy: fluffy.

Wocky left waving and smiling like a goof. Vera's clouds brought her higher, and the tea in her veins made her jittery.

Tomorrow she might tell someone. Maybe Trucy, or Phoenix, or Apollo, or that blonde guitarist, Klavier. Maybe she'll see Ema, too.

Wocky's going to lay down on his orange bed, kick his shoes off, and lay there in his clothes and socks. And he's going to think about how adorably weak Vera is all night.

"Hopefully," Little Plum thought, "she's someone who deserves it."

**CHEESY ENDINGS FOR THE WIN, MAN. I know it was really bad; my attempt at drama sucks. I don't keep up with the Kardashians, sorry :) WE NEED SOME CHEESE IN THE WORLD. PIZZA ISN'T MADE OUT OF BRICKS, GUYS.**

**Anyways… REVIEW!**

**And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't really updated for a while. Basically, this story is a bit hard to write, but I definitely know what'll happen. I REALLY want to finish this soon. It's not going to be too long, but I might bring it to… maybe 15-17 chapters. Depending on how I go about things. Anyways, here's for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer- Everything is in Capcom's hands. My hands? Smell like potatoes.**

Chapter 7

Apollo's POV

Let's just be frank. I almost peed my pants when I saw Vera Sunday at 6 in the morning. She had dark circles under her blue eyes, first of all. Second of all, she looked, actually, like she was looking for help. Her face was washed with relief seeing me answer the door. I thought it was embarrassing. Not only was I in a white tank top and boxers, but my spikes were… unspiked! What am I without my two long spikes on my forehead? **(A/N: Not Herr Forehead, that's for sure.)**

"Vera_?_! What—what are you…!" I jumped in shock, grabbing at the nearby blanket to cover my person. My face was comparable to a cherry.

"Mr. Justice?" She gave me a sad smile; her eyes low and dark. "C-could I come in?" I bit my lip, and reluctantly invited her in, grabbing the nearest pair of sweatpants so I wouldn't be in my boxers. It's not that I didn't want her around, but why at six in the morning? What happened?

Vera sat down on the empty spot on the couch (Trucy's new trick took most of the space) and I stood up in front of her, trying to move my lifeless brown spikes away from my face.

"What's up, Vera?" I asked, watching her distressed face.

"Well," She began, then took a deep breath. "Do you know someone named… ehm… Wocky Kitaki?" I widened my eyes. So she met Wocky, eh?

"Yeah, he was one of my clients. It was sad, really. Poor guy lost his fiancée. She turned out to be a killer."

Vera nodded. "I met him the other day, and I guess we became friends." She started to wring her hands and quickly drew something on her notepad. It was a worried face, with an open frown, like a 'D:'.

"Wait, if that's, then why—" I tried asking, but I was interrupted by the next early riser.

"Vera~ Hi! Remember me? I'm Trucy Wright, magician!" A short girl with a brunette bedhead and a blue tank top and flannel pants pranced on in, carrying a classic black and white wand. Trucy made an exaggerated bow and proceeded to skip on in, smiling, even though I bet she was really tired. Trucy usually doesn't wake up until nine or ten o'clock. Six? Never. Until now.

"Hi, Ms. Trucy." Vera smiled and gave a short wave to my bubbly sidekick.

"Sorry about the mess; Polly didn't bother to clean this up."

"Hey! This was _your_ trick! You should clean up your own stuff. Fifteen year olds should've learned more responsibility a long time ago!" I argued while watching Trucy move her trick somewhere else so that she could sit next to Vera.

"So what brings you to the Wright Anything Agency? Come to apply? I can set you up with an appointment!"

"No, I met Wocky the other day."

"No way! No way! That's so cool! I can totally see you two going out! At first I thought you and Apollo—" I spazzed and clamped my hand on her mouth.

"Trucy! Let Vera speak!" My face felt really hot. I covered it with my hands and prayed Trucy wouldn't see.

"Teehee~ Alright! Go ahead, Vera. What were you saying?"

"I, um… well, I met Wocky and we wound up spending the day together." She gave a weak smile.

"Then what's the prob—" Once again, I was cut off by a certain magician.

"Polly, go get dressed. Those are Daddy's sweatpants. You need to wear your own clothes! And brush your teeth! Where are your spikes?" Trucy started pushing me away, nagging about all the things wrong with me.

"Okay, okay! I got it. You want to get rid of me; fine. Bye Vera. Trucy." I waved goodbye and left them to their 'girl talk'.

#)*(#

Trucy's POV

The second Polly was gone, I leaped next to Vera and held her hands. I looked deep into her blue irises with my brown, and I practically sparkled.

"So what's going on with you and Wocky?_!_" I squealed. I just _knew_ something was going on.

Vera, sadly, didn't understand a thing. Poor girl. "W-What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Did you guys go on a date?" I asked.

"Eh!_?_ What? N-No!" Vera denied, blushing like Polly was earlier. She backed away and held her notepad close.

"Are you sure? What happened?" I interrogated. Wow, I'd be a great lawyer like Polly is and Daddy… was! Vera told me everything happened up to Wocky leaving her house with a giddy smile. I squealed and hugged her.

"You guys, like, totally connected! Oh my gosh! That's great! That must've been a wonderful first date!"

Vera blushed again and waved her hands. "I-It wasn't a date! Honest! At least, I didn't _think_ it was… W-Well, all we did was spend the day together—like friends, you know? I-I don't think…" Vera bit her nails, something she never got out of.

"Okay, so it was _like_ a date, but it wasn't _really_ a date. I gotcha. I can get you two on a date if you want!" I cheered and bounced around the room.

"W-wait! Maybe I don't want a date! We're just friends, you know?" Vera rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. I stopped and deadpanned.

"Don't you _like_ him, Vera? Don't you like Wocky Kitaki?" I walked over to her and looked at her shaking blue eyes.

"H-Huh? No, it's not that. I mean, I don't _think_ I like him; I mean, I don't really… know. B-But that's not the p-problem! Hold on!" Vera held me down; arms shivering. That's when I noticed how scared she looked. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her lips were quivering; pink and chapped. Her blue brows were furrowed, and the pale skin on her face was wrinkled to fit her eyebrows.

"Vera…"

&!-!&

Apollo's POV

After they kicked me out, I decided to change into some casual blue jeans and a yellow and black tee. To finish my look I spiked my hair to make it look less awkward and brushed out the rest of my hair. I walked down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I recalled Vera's liking for tea so I whipped up some Earl Gray while scrambling some eggs for Trucy. I made some French toast for myself and ate it with some jelly. Then, grabbing some scrambled eggs, orange juice, and Earl Gray tea with honey, I went on to deliver some breakfast to the girls. I felt like a father taking care of his daughter during her sleepover… it was so awkward…

I walked in holding a tray, finding the two girls conversing about… things…

"Hey! Wait! Trucy, stop nagging Vera!" I quickly set down the tray to take Trucy away from Vera. She was practically sitting on the poor bluenette's lap, trying to get her to speak.

"Polly! We were just getting to the good part!" I paused. Eh…? **(A/N: Get yo mind outta the gutter!)** Trucy looked at Vera, then she saw breakfast. She grabbed the plate of scrambled eggs, and hesitated a slight second before handing it to Vera, along with the tea. "Eat. You could use some food." Vera reluctantly took the plate and nibbled on the egg pieces.

I took Trucy to the kitchen so that we could talk privately. "What's going on here? I'm gone for like… 15 minutes and you're harassing her!" I scolded Trucy.

Trucy replied, "I was just trying to find out what's been going on! Why would she come here so early? Don't you see something's been eating at her?" I peeked out the door to see Vera clutching her arms and rubbing her eyes. The eggs were barely touched. "Those delicious, salty, delectable eggs… wasted to cold oblivion…" Trucy held her heart and wiped away the fake tears. "I'm sure Wocky has something to do with it. So can we find out? You're a lawyer! You'd know!"

"Well… to help a friend, okay. Just don't get too close to her. I don't think she likes her personal space invaded like that." I gave Trucy a disapproving look and walked outside.

"Hey, Vera. So, um… if you don't mind my asking but… what brings you to the Wright Anything Agency?" I struggled to find the right words so I wouldn't offend the girl.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something that's been worrying me." Vera whispered, holding her hands and staring at her nails.

"What? Is it Wocky?" Trucy asked, kind of aggressively if I could add.

Vera nodded. She started chipping the purple nail polish off. It was getting ruined, anyway, I guess. "It's about a dream I've been having. I'm quite frightened of it. It's been repeating through my mind; whenever I sleep, whenever I daydream, whenever I close my eyes, all I see is that dream. It's been haunting my thoughts since I met Wocky, and I can't help but wonder if it has something to do with him. He's a very nice guy, but…" Vera trailed off. Wocky…? Nice? Isn't that what Mr. Kitaki tried telling me before? Now I'm concerned. Maybe he just didn't like us. Wocky surely wasn't that nice to me.

"What's your dream about?" Trucy asked while grabbing the orange juice and slurping it up, no matter cold or warm.

"Well, um…" **(A/N: I know I already featured the dream, but, I doubt you'd really remember it -_-)**

_**In Vera's dream…**_

_The walls of my heart were like trampolines; the beats bouncing around like six year olds after three cupcakes. I feel like I'm not moving, though. But my legs are moving. My chest is rising. Maybe sometimes you can move so much that you can't even tell you're moving. _

_I think it's safe to say that I was running. It sure _looked _like I was running, anyway. _

_But why?_

_What was I running from? What's on the receiving end of my fear and mortal terror? What is it?_

_Or should I say 'who'?_

_I wanted to stop. I wanted to turn around and confront my chaser. That's what my father told me to do, in a dream. But I couldn't seem to help but run. It was frustrating. I didn't even _know _what I was afraid of. Could anyone tell me?_

_Or am I stuck repeating this same old suspenseful track?_

_**End to Vera's dream…**_

Trucy's POV

"…" The whole room was still after Vera finished. I couldn't believe it. What's been going on at Vera's house?

"So all of this happened in your recurring dream?" Suddenly, Daddy walked in his gray pajama pants and trademark blue beanie. I smiled and waved at him. Vera shakily nodded.

"Hey, Daddy! Want some eggs? Polly can make some more!" I offered.

"H-Hey! I already made scrambled eggs, Trucy!" Polly argued.

I answered, "You gave those to Vera and now they're all cold! She didn't even eat any… how depressing…" I held my heart once more and silently prayed for the scrambled eggs, may they rest in peace.

Daddy chuckled and took the plate of leftovers. "It's alright. I'll heat 'em up, throw some pepper and salt, add some ketchup, and we got ourselves a meal!"

"Eww… ketchup… gross, Daddy! You can't have scrambled eggs like that!" I waved my finger at him. I don't like ketchup with my eggs!

He laughed even harder at that. "Hey, Apollo. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'll go make something myself. Thanks for the offer!" Daddy left to the kitchen, and then Polly asked Vera, "So what were you saying?"

Vera was quiet for a while. It looked like she was watching a reality T.V. show or something. That's a little weird… where would she watch reality?

"Um… well, the dream, right?" She asked to confirm.

Polly rubbed his neck, remembering. He then replied, "…Yeah."

Vera nodded, and continued with her story. "I'm really worried. I think that being friends with Wocky is making me like this. I'm scared. I can't help but wonder what's wrong with me. I'm like an insomniac." Vera held her head and started to shake.

I walked over to her and tried to comfort her. Vera… it must be tearing her apart.

Polly gave me a confused look. I sighed and dragged him over to another room.

"What's going on? I understand the dream scares her, but _what the heck is going on?_!" Polly exclaimed. Oh, those dense boys…

"Obviously she's scared of her dream, but she's also worried about why Wocky has something to do with it."

"B—" Polly tried to interrupt, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Not done." He nodded. "She feels really safe around him, and she likes him a lot as a friend. Not only that, but she's also conflicted, wondering if she likes him more than that. Vera's also wondering what he thinks of her. All of this is messing her up. She _wants_ to be his friend, maybe_ be_ with him, but she's worried that if she goes on like this that something will happen to her. Not to mention her lack of sleep, always dreaming. Don't you know anything, Polly?" I scoffed.

He mumbled, "I guess not…" I rolled my eyes in response. "Jeez, the female mind is confusing me." I then facepalmed, and dragged him back.

When we got back, Daddy was sitting across from Vera, eating some eggs while speaking to the girl. She was finally eating some waffles. See! At least Daddy can heat up those pre-made waffles!

I skipped to Daddy and sat next to him. Polly just stood there awkwardly, being the spikey elephant in the room. Maybe I used that metaphor wrong.

"How am I going to fix this, Mr. Wright? I have no idea what to do!" Vera seemed better, but she was still a nervous wreck. I wonder how Daddy could calm Vera down? The powers of the lawyers…

"Hmm… I have no clue." Daddy shrugged his shoulders. I gasped and slapped him in the arm, weakly.

"Daddy! You can't just say that! We have to find out why Vera's been dreaming! Maybe we can…" I tapped my chin, thinking. We'd have to know what goes on over there…

Oh. My. Gosh.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I cheered, and jumped up. I quickly ran to my room, excited for my new plan. I grabbed Polly. Maybe he could be useful.

Why didn't I think of it before?_!_ Maybe if I wasn't so tired and lacking in scrambled eggs, I could've thought of it faster!

My name is Trucy Wright, and I shall be taking the role of a meddling magician. Coolest name ever.

**Oh my god, that's like 2,500 plus words! Longest chapter EVER for this story… I think…**

**Hope this makes up for my incompetence!**

_**-DiamondRainbows (did NOT die yet)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Must update for the sake of you readers. Circus Freak can wait. Anyways, here. WockyxVera doesn't have enough love… *sadness* if only, am I right? Anyways, I wrote down some fangirl logic in the beginning. Oh, Trucy~ Sorry if she seems OOC (she sounds WAY smart in this, but then again...), I tried to make her IC as possible.**

**Disclaimer- Doesn't Capcom already know I don't own Apollo Justice? Really!**

Chapter 8

Trucy's POV

"…And that's how we're going to get Vera and Wocky together!" I jumped up and pumped my fist. We stood in the empty spot of my room, which had its walls painted blue with pink dots. Commanding my shelves and the majority of my floor were tons of different and random magic tricks. The only clean spot was probably my white bed; it's a sore thumb in the middle of my bedroom. Polly frowned and shook his head.

"I just don't understand, Trucy. Why do you want Wocky and Trucy together?" I groaned and jumped on my bed and faced him. I grabbed my miniature Proto badger (cutest thing ever!) and hugged him.

"Alright, but I'll explain it only _one more time_. Got it?" I started at him, holding Proto Badger while putting my other hand on my hip. Then, I stuck Proto Badger in his face and growled.

Polly shook his head furiously, probably frightened of the little guy. Hehe… what's so scary about a Proto Badger? "Okay. So the reason is because Vera definitely likes Wocky. And if I heard right, I'm pretty sure Wocky feels the same. So I'm going to test their little relationship with my devious plan~" I smiled devilishly.

"Uh, Trucy? How do you know it's going to work? How do you know that they're even compatible?" Polly asked.

I clicked my tongue and shook my head while wagging my finger. "Polly, Polly, Polly. Will you never learn? Tsk tsk tsk! I thought living with a fifteen year old girl would make you understand, but I guess not," I shrugged. "I'll explain it to you. It's very simple, really. Vera is a quiet, timid, yet very cheerful girl. She doesn't know that much about the world, but she has a very simple view on life, caring more for the sentimental things rather than the big things. Wocky, on the other hand, is wild and rambunctious, and wishes life was a huge adrenaline rush, despite being scared for his own life inside. Wocky has had a taste of life and its dangers. Vera was secluded and timid. Vera wants to live life, sure, but she's too scared to do anything major. Wocky needs to slow down and try to enjoy life while he's got it. He also wants a girl to protect, being the 'gangster' type. Vera needs someone who knows the world well and can protect her! They're the perfect match, Polly~"

Polly stared at me with huge brown eyes, slowly processing the information. He stuck his thumb to his forehead, something I see him doing all too much. His face was scrunched up in concentration. I scowled at this.

"Polly, it's not that hard! C'mon! Don't scrunch your face, you'll get wrinkles! As if you weren't already really old, now you'll look even older!"

"H-Hey! Okay, okay! I'm done! I stopped! Jeez, girl!"

"Hmph!" I pouted.

Polly sighed, and apologized, "Okay, sorry Trucy. So, I think I understand where you're coming from. How are we going to get Vera to do this?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's so _simple_ Polly! We get Vera and Wocky together, they hang out, and we set up everything for a romantic evening! All the while I can see how it goes~" I grinned; I could just imagine how amazing it'll be.

Polly shook his head. I held my head in my hands. Sometimes he was just so hopeless without me. Especially in the courtroom. Without my extravagant magic tricks, how is he going to survive out there, all on his own without me?

&%$%#^

Apollo's POV

What's with Trucy and her ideas? Once she has an idea, that little fifteen year old plays it through to the end. Especially when she drags _me_ into it. Why can't she be normal for once and slam the door in my face every time I walk by her room? Why can't she have friends _her age_, rather than those adults who come to see her act at the Wonder Bar? I'll never understand her.

Really, though. Now I somehow have to get Vera to go to People Park at 4 p.m. so she can meet Wocky and Trucy can watch her plan go into action. I mean, was she going to stalk them? What a creeper. And the worst part of it is, she'll probably make me stay around for _that_, too.

So then I found myself Monday morning (9 a.m.) at Vera's studio, sitting on the couch drinking some very bitter coffee. Not that I minded, but a couple creams wouldn't kill anybody. Just saying.

I held the white mug in my hands, trying to concentrate on the ceramics of the item, as well as the pool of liquid bitter darkness filling the mug. They contrasted each other well, making it stand out…

"Mr. Justice?" Vera asked, standing on the other side of the coffee table, holding a clear glass filled with green tea this time. How did I know? The very scent of the Earth settled its way into my nose. I jumped, out of my trance and back on the ground. I looked up at the pale girl, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Vera. I was distracted." I scratched the back of my neck, hoping it wouldn't be red later. Maybe I was getting a rash or something. I scratch that spot a lot. Trucy didn't bring any poison ivy, right? Maybe I should ask Ema to check later.

"No, it's perfectly fine," She looked down and blushed, staring at her reflection in the tea. I bet she could see the redness in her face. It's really hard to miss. "So, what did you want to speak about?"

Oh, right. Now I had to think of an excuse to get her to go to the park at four… hm… think…

"Um… well, I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, with your sketches and stuff." Man, maybe I should call Ema today. I can't stand the feeling of itching my neck repeatedly, but I can't help it.

Vera widened her eyes, and set down her tea. "Oh," She tapped her chin, pondering something. Did she find out? Could my face really be that revealing? I mentally shrugged and decided to ask Guy Eldoon; he wouldn't lie to me, right? Can't ask Trucy, she'd tell me yes either way, Mr. Wright would just tease me, and Ema would snackoo me. No luck whatsoever with these people.

Vera walked out of the living room. I watched her go into her room, and after a few seconds, she came back with that trademark notepad. I watched quietly as she opened the notebook to a certain page. Vera showed me the picture with an innocent face, pointing to it on the side.

It was a couple of kids playing Frisbee with their chocolate Labrador. One, with wavy pigtails and small yet excited eyes, I knew as Lorren. The other one was a younger boy with long and curly light hair and a wide smile. He had a blush on his face, either from heat exposure, fatigue, or the feeling of having fun. I didn't know his name.

"That's Lorren, right? The one with that sister who went to the military… and the other one, I don't know." I told her how much I knew.

"Yes, this is Lorren," Vera pointed to the girl. "The other one," she moved her finger to the boy. "his name is Jones. That's his dog, Soul Patch." Soul Patch? Isn't that like a beard or something? Like similar to a goatee?

"Interesting name…" I muttered to myself. Vera smiled.

"Yes, he told me it's because his uncle died a while ago, before he got Patch. Jones always liked his beard, and when he found out it's called a Soul Patch, he had to name his dog that. Sweet boy, isn't he?" Vera explained. I was shocked. I've lived here for as long as I can remember but I didn't even know the boy's name… Vera comes out of hiding and immediately, she knows the whole story behind Jones and Soul Patch, enough to write a whole book.

"…Yeah…"

"So that's what I've been doing, really. Meeting all my neighbors and drawing a few of them." Vera beamed and cocked her head. Maybe this was my chance…

"So, Vera, you're still meeting everyone living around here?" I inquired.

"Yes, I might as well. I thought it would be better if I did that; maybe open up a bit more."

"Maybe I could help a bit. There's… a small concert being held at People Park at around 4 p.m. today. I have tickets to go, but I have a few errands to run, so maybe you'd want them? Who knows, maybe you'll see some new people or old friends! Listen to some music; would you like that?" I asked, sort of edgy. I waited in painful silence, praying for an answer sooner or later.

Vera sat, thinking. At least, that's what it looked like. I held up a brightly colored ticket, labeled "Rock Ballads" not very poetic, sure, but I guess they just wanted to be simple, or maybe because the last time they had a concert they named it "Raining Down Rainbows" and no one came in fear of rainbows breaking their umbrellas.

She held her chin for a while, until she finally nodded and I gave her the ticket. Vera put it in her pocket for later. I glanced at the clock.

"Oh, sh- I got to get going! 10:00 already? I've got to return those library books! Bye, Vera!" I dashed out the door and left her staring.

After a good block away, I let go of my breath. The plan succeeded.

Just like Trucy somehow knew it would. She's the one that gave me that ticket, anyway. Heh, that manipulative little magician, meddling in the love lives of 19 year-olds.

Trucy's POV

By now, I'm sure Polly's already noticed how well I've plotted this. Getting the ticket was just convenient. I knew he could use that. Besides, I'm pretty sure once I told Wocky about it he'd go and get a ticket himself. He's that type of person; bold and cocky. Polly would've needed more to convince Vera to go, and if he already had a ticket and couldn't go, well, Vera couldn't just say no, now could she?

I skipped to the Kitaki manor, feeling like an evil mastermind. The paint had been cleared up since the car accident, so Little Plum didn't have to go sweeping around with that shiny broom anymore.

Now standing at the wooden double doors of the manor, I lightly knocked, preparing my entrance. Along the way I've been practicing my intro for different people: Wocky, Mr. Kitaki, Little Plum, and any of their employees. I widened my smirk into a convincing smile, and to my great pleasure, Wocky answered it. He was frowning at first, but when he saw me, his mood completely 180'd and he gave me a casual smile and a slow wave.

"'Sup, little magician!" I waved back, ignoring the fact that he still didn't use my name, and I always thought my name was kind of nice…"

"Nothing much, just in the neighborhood. Where are your parents?" I asked, to start conversation.

"Cool beans. They went out for a while, on business or something. Took a few G's with 'em, too. Left me in charge for now." Wocky gave a self-satisfying smile. I guess taking charge of the house makes him one step closer.

"For now? So how long is this thing is going to take? It's like, 11:00 a.m." I asked. I hope Polly returned that book he got already… if we're fined I'm taking it out of his paycheck! Once he gets one, you know. Polly kind of needs a client first.

"Well, I dunno, really. I'm hoping they'll be back by 3:00, though. I want to go to a concert at the park today. It's at 4:00, and I can't take care of the house while trying to get ready." Wocky frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oh, the concert at four? The rock ballad stuff? You're going?" I cocked my head, while inside I sighed in relief. This was _incredibly easy_. I doubt Polly's mission was, though.

"Yeah, of course! That's gonna be wicked epic!" What the heck did wicked epic mean? Oh well, I'm sure it's just gangster talk, like G.

I laughed. "Good. You should go and have fun! Who knows, maybe you'll even be surprised!" Okay, too big of a hint, but, whatever. I couldn't help myself.

Wocky replied with a hearty laugh. "Yeah, totally. So, see ya 'round, hm?"

"Yeah, 'til then, Wocky!" I walked off, and when I was far enough, I jumped up and down and cheered. This plan was _definitely _going to work!

When I got back to Wright Anything Agency, I realized my lack of food. Polly was still gone, and Daddy was probably out on a jog or something. I quickly grabbed the contact book and called up Mr. Eldoon, hopefully he'll answer. I needed some of that salty goodness right now to settle my stomach, seeing as it was about to burst with joy.

**Okay, so I thought I'd reference Diego there with the black coffee, just for fun. :) I miss his flirty ways and man-ness… Well, he was cute with Mia, that's for sure! Total fan for the DiegoXMia stuff! LOLZ!**

**And, no, Apollo was NOT going to curse. He was simply going to say "shoot". What, do you really think he'd expose that kind of language to Vera? Puh-leeze, leave that to Wocky ;) Haha jks, but… you never know… 2,369 WORDS! PROBABLY MORE! WOOT!**

_**-DiamondRainbows**_


End file.
